


Up to No Good

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Warlocks-in-training Jensen and Jared are bored waiting for their Master to return home.





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> Written as part of the [SPN Spring Fling Challenge 2019](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) and based on the prompts "Witchcraft and wizardry in modern times" and "Sleepless in Austin".

Jared was deeply engrossed in a copy of Transmorphiguration Spells for Beginners when suddenly there was a tingling on his arm. He waved it away without second thought and only looked down when the tingle intensified and… “Holy fuck!“ He screamed and jumped up. A thousand spiders were crawling up his arms and his chest, reaching his face and… 

Jared‘s rational brain kicked in. “Sparisci!“ He uttered and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the glamour was gone and he turned around to glare at the culprit. “God dammit, Jay. I thought you‘d gone to bed?“

“Can‘t sleep,“ Jensen huffed, entering the library while twirling his staff. „Bored, Jare.“

Jared rolled his eyes. He also had trouble sleeping while their Master was away on a dangerous mission. But that‘s why he was studying. He pulled out a chair with his foot and gestured for his friend to join him at the table.

Jensen snorted. “I’m not _that_ bored.“

“Come on,“ Jared tried. „Master will be happy if we make use of our free time and study.“

“Pft,“ Jensen twirled his staff again and Jared‘s book slammed shut. „Jeff can suck it. He shouldn‘t have left us alone. We could‘ve come and helped.“

Jared made a non-committal noise. Yes. He was also pissed at that. But they were novices and not ready yet to join the fight. But the faster they learned, the faster Master would let them join in. “Apparire,“ he whispered under his breath, clutching his own staff. 

Soon enough a black cat was slinking her way around Jensen‘s legs and purring. Jared laughed when Jensen jumped away. „God dammit, Jared. You know I‘m allergic. That‘s cruel.“ Jensen sneezed while Jared picked up the cat, petting her behind her ears.

“Oh? Crueler than spiders, you mean?“ He cooed at the cat before regretfully sending her back to where he‘d conjured her up from.

Jensen was glaring at him and that did not bode well. He clutched his wand tightly, ready to counter when a sudden gust of wind was knocking him backwards. He landed softly in a pile of pillows though and had to admit that he was pretty impressed with Jensen‘s use of two spells in one go. Still though. It was on.

Straightening up, Jared waved his wand and whispered a spell to zap Jensen with a lightning bolt. It wasn‘t a big one, but it was enough to make Jensen‘s hairs stand straight up after and he couldn‘t help but laugh at his dumbfounded expression.

Jensen‘s next spell fixed his hair and Jared laughed harder. “Aw man, you‘re so conceited.“

“Oh?“ Jensen glared and before Jared knew what was happening, he could feel his hair move and twist and he reached up to feel his hair in pigtails. “You can‘t see it, but your ribbons are pink.“ Jensen winked and blew him a kiss.

“You asshole!“ Jared retaliated by changing Jensen‘s clothes to a frilly dress. They both stopped for a moment after that. Jensen was blushing deeply and Jared hadn’t expected him to look so good in it. “Oh fuck you,” Jared exclaimed. “Why must you look hot in absolutely everything?”

Jensen cocked his head, considering. But then he changed his clothes back into the worn tee and sweatpants he’d come in with. “I’m not the girl in this relationship, Jaredina.” He huffed.

Now it was Jared’s turn to blush. This was all a brand new thing between them and he was still unsure how to take it. He was definitely not the girl though. He reached up and angrily undid his pigtails. “I’ll show you who’s the girl,” Jared threatened and stalked over to where Jensen was waiting.

He pushed him up against the next column and proceeded to kiss him deep and hard, just until Jensen let his guard down and Jared was able to pry his wand from his hands. He was just considering where to take this next, when a voice behind them cleared their throat.

They both sprang apart when they realized Master Jeff had come back. 

“You boys having fun, I see?” Jeff gave them a stern look.

“Sorry, Master,” they both said in unison, looking down chastised.

“We were worried about you,” Jensen added in explanation. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided to abuse your magic some?” Jeff raised his eyebrow.

Jared opened his mouth to say Jensen started it, but snapped it shut again. They both participated. He was just as guilty.

“I’m disappointed,” Jeff shook his head. “I figured you’d both be a little more imaginative than this.” He waved his own wand and whispered something and suddenly Jensen was only glad in a corset and Jared was wearing tight leather pants and his hands were cuffed. “Now that’s more like it,” Master Jeff grinned.

“Jeff…” Jensen squirmed, tugging at his corset. “I’m…” Jeff held up a finger and Jensen shivered. “Master,” Jensen corrected. “I’m sorry. Please, uhm, please…” He bit his lip and looked down, whispering, “Punish me?”

Jared could only nod his consent. He wasn’t brave enough to say it out loud yet.

“Hmm,” Jeff hummed, stroking his beard. “Whatever am I going to do with the both of you.” He smiled and crooked his finger, beckoning them both to follow him.

They ended up in his bedroom and after closing the door, Jeff let his mask fall for a minute. “You both really ok with this, right? You know you definitely don’t have to do anything you don’t want to here. You’re always free to leave. The bedroom, that is. I’ll still train you even if we end _this_.”

“Ugh,” Jensen made a face. “Stop spoiling my fun, Jeff. You really think I couldn’t kick your ass if I wanted to?”

“Excuse you?” Jeff’s face lit up though, happy they were both still good with this recent change in their relationship. “That’s Master to you, you ungrateful brat. I guess I’ll have to remind you of your place.”

Jensen’s response was a bright grin before he schooled his face back to fake remorse. Jared took note and looked down in submission as well. He was glad Jeff was back home with them safe and sound. And he couldn’t wait for everything he’d still teach them, may it be officially or unofficially, behind closed doors.


End file.
